dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Dingleberry
Mr. Dingleberry is an elderly man that is Red and Blue's landlord. A gag that is used is that he dies in almost all the appearances he made. Red and Blue never listen to him, thinking that his stories are boring or unimportant. In Zeusbag and Real Dudes Bros Night Man, it shows how they completely ignore him by saying " Boring!", "Yeah whatever" or "Cool story bro!". Appearance Mr. Dingleberry is an old, wrinkly, blue stick figure. He has thick glasses that don't show his eyes and he has a white mustache. He has some hair on the sides and back of his head but he is completely balding on the top. His body is hunched over and he walks around with a cane. Episode Appearances *Flame War (Cameo) *Kitty Amazing *Zombies & Shotguns (Cameo) *Bath Rhymes *Real Dudes Bros Night Man *Terminate-Her! *Zeusbag *Chug-A-Chug-A-Brew-Brew *Losing Streakers (Cameo) *Taco Tuesday *Freshman 15 *The Fart Knight Rises *First Day of Cool *Robot Frog *GTA: Pacific Grim *Hardcore Chore (Cameo) Mr. Dingleberry/AppearancesTo see what episodes Mr. Dingleberry has appeared in, please go to: Mr. Dingleberry/Appearences Mrs. Dingleberry Trivia *He suffers from Alzheimer's DIsease, as revealed by Zack, this is also hinted a few times such as in Zeusbag, where he is about warn Red and Blue about the challanges of Mount Olympus, then forgets where he is. *According to Kitty Amazing (Episode), Red said "Those Irish love their potatoes", hinting Mr. Dingleberry might be Irish. However, in Real Dudes Bros Night Man, he was seen landing in Normandy. It is possible that Mr. Dingleberry is an Irish descendant born in America, or an Irish Immigrant. These are possible because Mr. Dingleberry served in the American Army in WWII. NOTICE: He was also in the 1st Infantry Division (called the Big Red One), the army group that participated in D-Day. *The second time Mr. Dingleberry has sworn is in Bath Rhymes the first in the clip version of Bath Rhymes (Official Music Video) and Losing Streakers. *In Terminate-Her! he said that "back in his days they used to hunt for witches", hinting that he might be over 150 years old because people used to hunt for them long ago. It might explain why he looked old in WWII. This is just a theory and is unknown if it's real, because a human can't live for longer than 125 years. But in an AmA on Reddit, Ed and Zack has stated that his age is infinity and he is the oldest person in the Dick Figures Universe but it is unknown if he is just as old as God. *He knows how to play the piano in Chug-A-Chug-A-Brew-Brew. *He owns an apartment building that Red, Blue,Jason (''AKA Trollz0r) and formerly Raccoon lives at. *Mr. Dingleberry's room is right above Red and Blue's Apartment, as shown on the video when Red is singing Bath Rhymes while taking a shower (Teasers). *In Taco Tuesday, he was rammed and killed by Blue's car, driven by Red. *Originally Mr. Dinkleberry was suppose to stay dead, but however in the world of Dick Figures no one can die. *Red and Lord Tourettes refer to him as a "zombie". *The creature that broke out of his chest in T-Shirts Must Be Destroyed might be a reference to the movie Alien. *Mr. Dingleberry goes on to tell his war story during an NPR radio interview. *As shown in Losing Streakers and First Day of Cool, Mr. Dingleberry can still drive despite his old age. *In First Day of Cool, he was the bus driver for the school that Red, Blue, and most of the other recurring characters went to as kids. **Even back then, he is still old. **Despite his age, he went to raves. *It is possible he might've died in First Day of Cool because he drove into an explosion factory and it explodes off-screen, proving Mr. Dingleberry might be terrible at driving. *He was the very first stickman character not to be named after his color. (Actually, Stacy was first, but he appeared earlier, technically making him first) *In the Batman series, he is a parody of Alfred, as seen in The Fart Knight Rises, when Red calls him "Alfredberry". *It is possible that he owns a bazooka. *In Robot Frog, he says that he hates messes, since he's old. *According to Hardcore Chore, he hates trash day. *Zack Keller revealed that Mr. Dingleberry is Blue's grandfather in Figured Out. Gallery mr dingleberry in flame war.PNG|Mr. Dingleberry seen through Blue's sniper scope in Flame War mr dingleberry in kitty amazing.PNG|Mr. Dingleberry after hearing Kitty Amazing meow. mr dingleberry in zombies and shotguns.PNG|Mr Dingleberry in Zombies and Shotguns mr dingleberry in ww2.PNG|Mr. Dingleberry landing in Normandy during the D-Day invasion Mr. Dingleberry (Thank you image).png|Mr. Dingleberry in the 'Thank you' image Alfredberry.png|''Alfredberry with a bazooka. Mr. Dingleberry (Robot Frog).png|Mr. Dingleberry in Robot Frog Mr. Dingleberry (Robot Frog) 2.png|"You're evicted!" dd.png Mr. Dingleberry getting shot.png|Mr. Dingleberry getting shot in Hardcore Chore Movie Gallery DFTM - Pay the Rent.png|Mr. Dingleberry in Dick Figures: The Movie. DFTM - Pay the Rent (2).png|"You haven't paid rent in eight months!" Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Zombies Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Main Characters